


Salad Dressing Doesn't Work That Way, Dean

by BunkBuddyLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Food Play, Humor, Little shit Dean, M/M, NSFW text, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunkBuddyLucifer/pseuds/BunkBuddyLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p><p>Dean is being a little shit and decides to play with Sam's salad. Specifically, his salad dressing. Sexual humor and poor Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salad Dressing Doesn't Work That Way, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I originally called this "Should not be read by anyone" on my tumblr. It's supposed to be comedic. And, obviously, NSFW.

“Dinner’s on.”

Sam looked up from his research at the call, smiling and moving to the other table as Dean plopped the bag down. “Great, I’m starving.” He reached into the bag and pulled out the food container and fork. But something was missing. “Dean … where’s the dressing?”

“The what now?” His voice was innocent, but the sparkle behind his eyes and the grin tugging his lips back stated otherwise.

Sam frowned. “The dressing? You know, the stuff I put on the salad?”

“Oh, that. Guess they were out or something.” Dean shrugged, turning his back on Sam to idly massage the bulge in his jeans.

“Speaking of forgetting something … Where’s your dinner?”

“Ate at the diner.”

“Uh-huh.” Sam wasn’t buying it. He very carefully opened the container and found nothing more inside than a usual salad - well, one that was better than most, really. This one actually included romaine lettuce and some fresh veggies; a welcome change from the crap at fast food restaurants. But still, without dressing, it’d be annoying. He sighed and raised his fork to eat.

“You, uh, really like dressing on your salads, Sam?”

“Makes it easier to eat, yeah. If they don’t have any, I guess they don’t have any.”

“I got you some salad dressing.”

“Yeah?” Suspicion clouded his voice.

“Yup.” Dean popped the ‘p’, turning around and making a show of unbuttoning his jeans. “Got it right here.”

“Dude, no. That’s disgusting.”

“Not what you said last night.”

“Dean.” The bitchface that accompanied his brother’s name would have been a warning if Dean wasn’t out to be a little shit.

“C’mon, Sammy. Give me the container. I’ll get you your dressing.”

“No.” Sam quickly closed the container and stood, keeping it close to his chest.

“Aw, c’mon.”

“No, Dean.” Sam moved away as Dean crept closer with one hand unzipping his jeans and slipping inside. “Commando, really?”

“Easy access. Now give me that container.”

“No.” Sam held the container over his head with a little triumphant smirk.

That should have been the end of it, but no. Not today. Dean was in a playful mood and Sam, suffering Sam, was going to suffer further for it. Dean tackled Sam to the bed, grabbing the container before it fell to the ground. It took a bit of maneuvering, but he managed to pin his big little brother on the bed, straddling his hips with his back to his face and grinding down against Sam’s cock through his jeans - just enough to distract him.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Dean kept his back to Sam as he added his special dressing to the salad with a groan. He tucked himself back in and skipped over to the table to grab the fork. Sam was seated by the time he got back, so he straddled his hips and held the container up for Sam to see. “See? Dressing.”

Sam wrinkled his nose. “That’s disgusting, Dean. The heat’s going to make the salad wilt, you know.”

“Not if you eat it quick enough!” Dean got a forkful of the come salad and held it up to Sam’s lips. Sam rolled his eyes so hard his head tilted with the movement, but kept his lips closed. “Aww, c’mon, Sammy! Do I have to do the airplane?”

“I will end you, Dean.”

“Heh, you’ll try. Open up!” Dean grinned so wide he hurt his cheeks when Sam finally opened his mouth with another eyeroll. He plopped the forkful inside and let out a manly chuckle (it wasn’t a girly giggle) as he watched Sam eat it.

Sam was plotting Dean’s ending as he swallowed. “There? Happy?”

“There’s so much more left!” Dean picked up another forkful, grinning. “Open up!”

Sam sighed, opening his mouth and pondering which switch to use on Dean tonight … or maybe the knife. As the forkful of the come salad entered his mouth and he heard the click of Dean’s camera phone taking a picture, the decision was made for him: Definitely the knife.


End file.
